


Solangelo One Shots

by words_and_art_and_music_and_stuff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gay, M/M, first fic so please don't judge, i love these two so much, jason is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_and_art_and_music_and_stuff/pseuds/words_and_art_and_music_and_stuff
Summary: Just some one shots about Nico and Will. Other characters and ships will probably show up but it's mainly about Nico and Will. First fan fiction so please don't judge. :D Also I constantly need ideas so please give me some!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Solangelo One Shots

Nico di Angelo was sitting on the stairs of his cabin with Jason Grace, talking about the wars, camps, and life now that there was nothing going on. Eventually, the conversation turned to Nico and Will Solace. Jason was cool about it and never pushed if Nico didn’t want to talk.

The son of Jupiter looked over at the son of Hades and asked, “So how have you guys been?”

“What guys? There are a lot of campers here Grace, or do you need new glasses?” Nico teased. He thought the glasses made Jason look a bit less regal and more like a normal kid.

Jason grinned and replied, “You and Will genius. How is that for you?”

Nico smiled fondly and looked across the field at all the campers. The Laurel twins were arguing about something, Sherman Yang was “subtly” glancing at Miranda Gardiner and Chiron was supervising the archery class. He couldn’t believe that now he wanted to stay here when not even a few months ago he felt super out of place. “Yeah it’s really good. I’m really happy now. Crazy huh?” He said.

Jason smiled as he remembered the terrifying loner that Nico used to be and now he could still be intimidating but less withdrawn and more approachable. “Kinda crazy but that’s awesome for you.”

After a pause Nico said, “You know, Will is kind of like the sun to me.”

Jason chucked and asked, “Awww. Is it because he is the light of your life nad the son of Apollo?”

“No, it’s because the longer I stare the more I regret it.”

“O-oh. But you love him right?”

Nico snorted. “Duh, all I’m asking is-”

Suddenly, Will burst out of the Apollo Cabin, sprinting to Nico with a rainbow flag tied around his neck, the flag streaming behind him before he stopped in front of Nico and Jason and announced, “Babe look! I’m a gay superhero!”

Nico groaned and shook his head. “Oh my gods.”

Will’s eyes widened and he gasped. He met Nico’s eyes and he whispered, “I’m Supergay.”

Nico grinned as he told Jason who was trying not to laugh, “I take it back, I love him.”  
Will giggled and kissed the top of Nico’s head. He then ran off screaming, “I am Supergay!!!!” to the amusement of all the campers and exasperation of Chiron. Nico was still grinning when Jason left to find Piper. He now had a family and friends who cared. Nico di Angelo was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
